The Second Apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi
by The Drum Major
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is assigned another Jedi Padawan to mentor after Anakin Skywalker had made it to Jedi Knight. Now Obi-Wan's new apprentice is Aria Layol. She will go on many adventures with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. During the Clone Wars time. Spoliers for those who have not seen Star Wars: The Clone Wars or who have not finished it.
1. Prolog

Prolog : The New Padawan

"You sent for me Master?" said Obi-Wan Kenobi as he walked slowly into the Jedi Council chambers. Mace Windu had come to him in the Holocron Archives to tell him that Master Yoda wished to see him in the Council Chambers. Obi-Wan expected it to be a mission assignment for the war. He had wondered what it could be about, maybe he was to join up with his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Whatever it was Obi-Wan felt up to it.

"Yes, something to discuss, we have." Yoda said turning to face him from looking out the window. The two of them met in the center of the room.

"Something positive I hope?" Obi-Wan asked. He stood looking at Yoda, waiting for his response.

"Someone waiting for you there is. Someone very special." Master Yoda said with his usual light smile.

"Oh, where might I ask?" Obi-Wan said to him. He was very curious now, who could be waiting to see him?

"Waiting on the Republic Attack Crusier to go with you and attack the Separatist battle fleet, they are." answered Master Yoda.

"Who is it, Master?" Obi-Wan asked eagerly.

"Her name, Aria Layol is. Your new Padawan learner, she is." said Yoda.

Obi-Wan felt very humble to have been given a second apprentice to mentor. His former Padawan Anakin had already made it to the rank of Jedi Knight and had his own apprentice now. These past few years had not brought an abundance of Jedi Padawans, their numbers were low and Obi-Wan felt privileged to have been assigned a second one to mentor.

"Not like Skywalker she is." Yoda said to him. Obi-Wan looked at his master.

"How so?" He asked.

"Not reckless like Skywalker, she is." Yoda explained. He further explained that she had great abilities with the force and that her lightsaber skills were execptional. She successfully passed the Initiate Trials and went to train in a Jedi Initiate Clan under Master Windu's teaching. She also had completled the Gathering with seven other Younglings. The last thing Yoda told Obi-Wan was that she was not confident in her own abilities, that she was too quick to turn away from a fight. With their parting remarks Obi-Wan left the Jedi Council Chambers and heading for the hanger.

Obi-Wan moved quickly throughout the Temple. He made his way quickly down to where the Attack Crusiers would be. As he walked through the corridors Obi-Wan passed numerous Clone Troopers. Each of them were rushing to finish their final preperations for the battle. Along the way Obi-Wan walked up to Captain Rex. In turn the Captain saluted him and led him to the landing bay.

"General Kenobi, a pleasure to be fighting along side you again sir." Captain Rex said.

"It is good to see you again Captain. Ready for a good fight I trust." Ob-Wan replied.

"You know me sir, always ready to join the fight. Commander Cody will also be joining us. General Skywalker and Commander Tano are securing the last of their starship fighters. The Admiral is waiting on board of the _Tempest_. We will be leaving shortly sir." Captain Rex informed him. Obi-Wan knew this was going to be a very large scale attack, they had some very high profiles on board for this mission.

Usually Obi-Wan would go and greet his former apprentice Anakin and his current apprentice Ahsoka but he was more interested in meeting Aria Layol. The boarding ramp of the _Tempest_ was down and open. Obi-Wan excused himself from the company of Captain Rex and hurried over and up the ramp. He moved about the ship and could hear the Admiral Yularen speaking over the intercome. The ship would be taking off once everything had been loaded onto it. Obi-Wan let the force guild him to his Padawan, she was on the bridge of the ship where the commands station was located. When Obi-Wan arrived the Admiral was just finishing up his announcement. He was standing with Commander Cody and a few other clones. Obi-Wan watched them as they discussed the items and equipment they were bringing. Each one of the starship fleets were in order as well as the tanks and fighter squads. So far everything seemed to be in order.

He didn't see any Younglings. Obi-Wan was begining to think that she wasn't in this part of the ship. He began to turn around to go back out and check to see if she had been with Anakin and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan was almost through the sliding doors when he noticed her.

There she was, standing off to the side. She had short golden brown hair and behind her ear was a long thin braid. As the traditions go Obi-Wan would have to finish it by tying the last few strands of her hair. That would symbolize their relationship as Padawan and Master. She had deep blue eyes and was wearing beige Jedi robes with the dark brown belt. Her boots matched the belt in color, Obi-Wan noticed that she did not have a robe cloak, he would have to get her one soon. Probably once they arrived back from the attack mission. Obi-Wan also saw that her lightsaber was on her belt, he wondered what color it was.

He walked up to her and said "Hello there, young one. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master."

"Hello Master Kenobi." She said with a bow. "I am your apprentice Aria Layol."


	2. The Battle of Alderaan

Chapter 1: The Battle Over Alderaan

"I hope you are up for what today will bring us, young one. The path of the Jedi is not always an easy one." Obi-Wan said to Aria.

"Yes, Master." Aria replied.

Obi-Wan would have liked to say more with his new Padawan but Anakin and his apprentice Ahsoka came onto the bridge. Anakin's droid R2D2 was following closely behind them. Obi-Wan remembered that Anakin and Ahsoka had not been Master and Padawan for a long amount of time. But the two of them worked well with each other. They both had their regular combat clothing on and they both had their one lightsaber clipped to their belts. As the two of them walked in Ahsoka kept her pace a step behind her Master' stride.

"Ah, General Kenobi and General Skywalker both of you are here at last." Said Admiral Yularen.

"Sorry about that Admiral, my Padawan needed some reminding of the basics." Anakin said. Ahsoka started to protest but the Admiral continued speaking, cutting her off. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood around the table with Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and Admiral Yularen. Cody had yellow markings on his uniform while Rex had blue. There were two other clones, one had green markings and the other had red.

"May I introduce Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Captain Drake, and Lieutenant Jackson." The Admiral said. Obi-Wan saw that Drake was the clone with red markings and Jackson was the one with green. "Captain Drake and Lieutenant Jackson are apart of the leadership training of Kamino. Both of them will be serving with us today." Admiral Yularen explained.

"What exactly are we doing today?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan wished he would learn to hold his tongue for once. The Admiral was sure to explain the battle plans.

"Just what I was getting to General Skywalker." Began the Admiral. "As I am sure you all have been notified of Senator Organa's distress call. The planet Alderaan is in need of the Grand Army of the Republic. Separatists have been attacking their transportation ships and just last night their army had arrived on the planets surface."

"I can see why they would want to take control of Alderaan. It is very close to Coruscant, which makes it useful to attack neighboring planets." Obi-Wan said, adding his thoughts.

"Yes, the Separatists would want to use the planet as a military base." said Anakin contributing to the discussion.

"Fortunately you both see the seriousness of this situation. We cannot allow for Alderaan to be taken over by the Separatists. We must not fail." Admiral Yularen stated. He then motioned to Lieutenant Jackson.

Lieutenant Jackson pressed a few buttons on the table monitor and a map of the planet Alderaan appeared. "There are four Separatist ships that are stationed above the Royal Palace." Jackson said. He pointed to where the palace was and a red dot appeared over it. "In a grassy plain 40 clicks to the west is where the droid army is. They have not moved since nightfall. Two of the four ships are set to orbit the planet and one of them is believed to be carrying more droid reinforcements."

"The Senator also informed us that General Grievous is leading the invasion. The General sent him a message saying surrender or die." Captain Drake added.

Captain Rex spoke next. "Our troops are going to be placed all around the perimeter of the Royal Palace. All of the citizens are being moved into the Palace for shelter. We will have air strikes from bomber ships attacking the droid base. Assuming the droids will retaliate once we have arrived we will send in our land force to move forward and attack the Separatist army mass." Rex turned to Commander Cody.

"While the fighting is taking place on the planet's surface we will need to destroy the ships orbiting the planet. General Skywalker and Commander Tano will be leading that part of the mission along with Captain Drake. Once the ships have been destroyed they will join the fight on the surface." Commander Cody stated. "Captain Rex and I will be in charge of defending the Royal Palace if our defenses fall that far back. Which leaves General Kenobi, Commander Layol, and Lieutenant Jackson to lead the land attack mass against the droids."

"Now that you all have your assignments please head to your battle stations. We will be making the jump to hyper space right away. Then we will begin the space strike." The Admiral stated. The four clones saluted him. Rex and Cody quickly turned and left the group. They headed out of the meeting room and to the right. Before the doors shut behind them Obi-Wan and Aria could hear them giving orders to their men.

Lieutenant Jackson approached them and spoke. "General Kenobi, it is a privilege and honor to be serving with you today sir." Obi-Wan returned the greeting. "Now, tell me Lieutenant, how many other battles have you fought in."

"This will be my ninth one sir."

"Good, may I introduce my new apprentice, Aria Layol. This is her first time in battle." He said.

"Commander Layol." Jackson said when he shook her hand.

The three of them made there way down to the hangers of the ship. Along the way they passed even more clones. Aria was looking at all of the ones they passed. They were walking rather quickly and she could see them all rushing to prepare for the fight. Aria wondered how many of them would return to this ship... How many would return standing on their own feet or which ones would come on stretchers. Aria assured herself that she would do her best to keep all of them alive. Her Master interrupted her thoughts.

"Aria, tell me what you know about the planet Alderaan." Obi-Wan said to her.

"Alderaan is a peaceful planet located within the core worlds. It's atmosphere is breathable for us. It has a twenty four hour day cycle and a 364 year rotation." Aria began. Her years of study at the Jedi Temple were very helpful. "Alderaan is widely known for its beauty. It has small seas, forests, grasslands, mountains, and plains." Aria said. She had always longed to see Alderaan. Many Jedi had told tales of its wonder on the surface. "Alderaan's population is 95% humans and 5% others. It is home to many different types of flora and fauna."

Obi-Wan was pleased. "Very good. Now, tell me what you know of General Grievous."

Aria paused. She had heard Captain Drake say that General Grievous was leading this invasion. "He is a Separatist and a servant of Count Dooku, he uses four lightsabers to attack with and he is a cyborg. He has fought in countless battles and ended the lives of several Jedi. He is the leader of the Droid Army." Aria concluded.

"Yes, he is highly dangers and will not hesitant to kill. Be mindful of your senses when he is near. " Obi-Wan instructed her. The ship lurched forward and he knew they had entered hyperspace. It wouldn't be too long before they were embarking on this battle. The three of them continued walking down to the hangers. By the time they had arrived Anakin, Ahsoka and Drake were already prepping their star fighters for battle. The two Jedi would be riding together while Drake went solo. Obi-Wan saw them load R2-D2 into Anakin's ship. Obi-Wan and his apprentice walked over to their fellow Jedi while the Lieutenant began to assemble his men onto the landing gear.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, "Please try not to do anything too brash."

"Don't worry Master, I'll keep up both safe." Ahsoka said.

"Mind you, but I'm the one flying the ship." Anakin jeered at her.

"Yeah but I'm the one manning the blasters." She countered.

"Well, I can see that you two are behaving normally. I had hoped you would behave a little better since it is Aria's first day." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" Anakin said. "And why give her a false sense of the regular scheme around here?"

"Well none the less Aria Layol, meet Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Obi-Wan introduced.

"I'm very pleased to meet you both. I've heard many things about you both." Aria responded polietly.

Ahsoka smiled at her and Anakin turned back to checking all of his ship's instruments. Obi-Wan brought her to where they would be, on the landing gear. Lietunanet Jackson was with Captain Rex and Commander Cody. They were going over their regular protocol for the misson. Captain Rex was preparing his squad for battle and Commander Cody was analysing that data collected, which left the Lietuanet to observe them. The two Jedi bordered the landing craft shuttle.

The whole ship jumped to hyperspace. Obi-Wan told Aria that it wouldn't take much longer for them to be arriving on Alderaan now. There were four other shuttles that were being filled by clones. Jackson and Cody joined the Jedi's shuttle. Rex placed the 501st Legion in the shuttle next to them and borded it himself. The other shuttles we loaded up with more clones and supplies. It appeared that everything was loaded and everyone was accounted for but then five more clones approched them. Aria noticed they were not ordinary clone troopers, she realized that they were ARC Troopers. Advanced Recon Commando Troopers was their full title.

"Oh my. They must really think we are going to need help." Obi-Wan said aloud.

"Why is that Master?" Aria asked curiously.

"ARC Troopers are some of the most elite and advanced soldiers in the galaxy. They are known to be the best and now five of them have been sent to us." Obi-Wan said. Aria didn't respond. This was surely to be a massive battle then. She had heard about the most recent battles and everything seemed to grow from it. The new arrivals greeted the Jedi Master with a salute and turned to greet their fellow brothers. A light began to flash in the hanger and everyone reached to grab a handle. Aria assumed they were entering the space around Alderaan. The ARC Troopers split themselves between two shuttles and the doors slid shut. The red light glowed over them as the came out of hyperspace.

Aria held on tightly to her handle. She would hate to lose her balance and fall over on someone. She could hear on her aster's comlink Anakin's attack was going well. They only need to blow one hole open in the defense so that they could move past and reach the surface of the planet. Aria hoped that it didn't take them too long, the people of Alderaan needed them now. The wicked General Grevious was surely causing harm and dispare. If his reputation preceded him then Aria was to be very cautious around him. She was a bit nervous to be possibly fighting one of the most lethal things in the galaxy. She had heard of all the Jedi he had killed and how hard it was to fight against his four light sabers. Aria was reassured by the fact that she would be with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had fought the General severual times and hadn't died.

In record time Anakin's fleet had broken through and allowed their ship to pass by. They moved in and headed for the land below them.

"Now, I hope you are ready. It's probably not going to be a very smooth landing." Obi-Wan said to his apprentice. She knew why of course, entering the atmospehere was not the more comfortable thing to do and not to mention that they were going to be shot at by the Separatist forces. In only a few minutes they were getting ready to land. All of the clones were readying themselves and Aria mentally preapred herself. They touched down on the ground and the doors slid open. And with that all of them charged from the shuttles and into the battle ensuing before them.


End file.
